Three's a Company
by layla547
Summary: It is Hermione Granger's 7th year at Hogwarts and she has just been made Head Girl with none other than Draco Malfoy...What happens when they have to share a common room and decide to play a little Truth or Dare? DMHG be warned...
1. A start to a new year

Three's A Company

Chapter 1- A Start To A New Year 

It was their seventh and final year in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just arrived on the Hogwarts Express. Not only had Hermione gotten top scores on her OWLS two years prior, but also was now made Head Girl of the school. She wasn't quite sure who was made Head Boy, but had a rather disturbing feeling on whom it was.

"So I hear we are going to be living together Granger." Malfoy sneered.

Her guess was accurate but for once in her life she wished she wasn't right.

"Wow…that just made my day." She said with disgust.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you filthy mudblood!" he spat.

"I will talk to you however I damn feel like it, and there is nothing you can do about it Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

Just then Draco pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath but was stopped mid-word by none other than Professor Snape himself.

"Put that wand away Draco, your going to be late for the feast. Come along…you too Granger."

She reluctantly followed the two people she hated the most in the whole universe, but knew Snape was right. She definitely didn't want to start the year off on a bad foot. As she entered the Great Hall she saw Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, waving her hands excitedly in order to catch Hermione's attention.

"Over here Hermione, over here!" she yelled while slapping her hand on the empty bench beside her.

Hermione sat down and Ginny immediately started talking her ear off.

"Oh Hermione I haven't seen you all summer! How have you been? How is Viktor?" she asked while giving Hermione a little wink in her left eye.

"Um…actually Viktor and I broke up right after school ended. But everything else has been good." Hermione said.

"Oh…Oh my…I am so sorry Hermione. I didn't know." Ginny stated knowing fully well that she probably shouldn't have mentioned it.

"No don't worry…you wouldn't have know. No one does…well except for Viktor and I." They both laughed.

Just then Dumbledore stood up to give his infamous start of term speech.

"Welcome, Welcome…to another year at Hogwarts. I am proud to announce that we have recently acquired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am proud to introduce Professor Nymphadora Tonks. Hopefully she will decide to stay longer than our previous Professors!" the crowd laughed. "But on a more serous note I'd like to let everyone know that this shall be my last year as Headmaster of Hogwarts. After I resign Professor Minerva McGonagall will take over my place as Headmistress of Hogwarts."

There was much chatter and confusion throughout the Great Hall.

"Well that is all of the news I have for you…and I am sure you are all starving so now I say to you…Enjoy the feast."

At that the food magically appeared on all the tables.

After filling their stomachs with as much food as they could possibly eat, the students were summoned to their rooms to get some rest. Hermione started towards the Gryffindor Tower but realized as Head Girl she had her own room to go to. Yet she hadn't found out the password. She made her way towards the entrance, which was guarded by the portrait of the Knight Sir Lancelot. She stood in front of the painting waiting patiently for something to happen. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Forgot the password already Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"No I just never got it!" Hermione stated.

"Well I guess you ought to know, it's _Dragonfly_. Now don't forget it because I wont be helping you out next time." He said.

"Thanks a lot." She said coolly.

"_Dragonfly_" they both said in unison.

"Well no need to be so urgent." Sir Lancelot said as he swung the portrait open and Hermione stomped in.

They both entered the common room and without looking at the area immediately went their separate ways.


	2. Her Horrible Mistake

Chapter 2- Her Horrible Mistake

After five grueling days of classes, the weekend was finally here. But Hermione didn't believe in weekends, well at least not like any other teenager thought of them as. The weekends were just extra days to read those extra books she took out of the library so often. A she sat in the large comfy lounge chair in the center of her common room, someone entered through the portrait. It was Draco, and he was carrying a bag in his hands.

"What no friends to hang with tonight Granger?" he laughed.

"As a matter of fact Ron and Harry told me they wanted to hang out, but I opted to catch up on my reading instead." She stated while keeping her eyes firmly on her book.

"Well if you want to have a little fun tonight, I'll be here. And so will this." He said while taking a bottle of Fire Whiskey out of the bag he was holding.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked standing up to get a closer look.

"Don't you worry about that." He said. "I have my ways. So do you want to have a little fun?"

"Oh I don't know about that. What if we get caught?" she asked nervously.

"Who would catch us?" he said. "We have our own room remember?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try a little." She said. "I've always wanted to try the stuff."

Draco ripped open the bottle and poured two glasses of the Fire Whiskey.

"Cheers" said Hermione who then proceeded to click her glass against Draco's.

"Cheers" he said back.

After numerous shots of Fire Whiskey Draco asked, "So, do you want to have a little more fun?"

"Um…and what would that involve?" she asked cautiously.

"How about a little Truth or Dare?" Malfoy said.

"I guess I could handle that." Hermione replied.

"Well then…let's spice it up a bit shall we? Let's add some Veritaserum also known as Truth Potion into our drinks. That way we will be forced to tell the truth." He laughed.

"Sure why not…but I would like to go first." Hermione said.

"Fine with me." Draco replied.

"Alright here we go. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Draco responded.

"Alright. Is it true that you are jealous of Harry?" she asked.

"Umm…well yes okay it's true." He stated flustered. "But now it's you turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked. Hermione immediately turned bright red.

"I don't want to answer this." She said.

"Well you have to, this is truth or dare and I just answered your question, So are you or are you not a virgin?" he repeated.

"Well okay…yes." She said.

"Yes you are or yes your not." Draco asked.

"Yes I am still a virgin okay?" Hermione was flustered. "Now it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Draco said.

"Hmm…this is a tough one."

The two of them had finished off the first bottle of Fire Whiskey and were starting their second.

"Alright I dare you to run around the Common Room naked!" she said.

"Well if you really want me to!" Draco sneered.

At that he got up and started to take off his shirt. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his amazingly sexy abs. Draco then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and pants. He slowly slid down his jeans revealing his black satin boxers. Hermione's mouth dropped as he pulled down his boxers. Draco noticed her reaction.

"Like what you see there Granger?" he asked.

She was too stunned to speak. He completed a lap around the common room and instead of putting his clothes back on he pulled on a dark green satin robe and tied the tie loosely around his waist. Hermione could still see his perfectly sculpted chest and was starring obviously at it.

"Alright Granger back to the game, it's my turn." Draco said. "Truth or Dare?"

Not wanting to run around the room like Draco just had, she opted for the truth question.

"Truth" she said.

"Alright, well since you are still a virgin who would you like to pop your cherry?" he asked.

Before Hermione could even think she spit out

"You!" she gasped and put her hand on her mouth. _"I_ _can't believe I just said that."_ Hermione thought in her head.

"Oh really…is that so?" Draco smiled.

"Alright your turn." Hermione said while still blushing. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth" he replied.

"Okay do you like me?" she asked.

"Hmm…let me think, well maybe a little." He said.

Hermione blushed even more. _"Since when has he liked me?"_ she thought to herself.

"Are you ready for your turn Granger?" Draco asked. Reluctantly Hermione nodded. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um…" Hermione began to think. She definitely didn't want him to ask her any more truth's and she didn't want a dare either, but let's mix it up a bit. "Dare" she said.

"Oh I've got a good one." Draco said. "I dare you to give me a lap dance."

"What…no…I mean I can't…I won't." she stuttered.

"A dare is a dare Granger. Come on, I won't bite." Draco smiled. "I will even put on music."

"Oh alright. But it is going to be quick."

"Your finished when the song ends." Draco replied.

Then he proceeded to put on "Pour some sugar on me" by Def Leppard. At first Hermione was scared but then the Fire Whiskey kicked in and she got into it. She shook her hips to the music and slowly unbuttoned her pink flowered shirt. After it was completely unbuttoned she took it off swung it around her head and threw it at Draco. She was left wearing a black lace bra and a mini skirt. She unbuttoned her mini skirt and slowly moved it down her long legs. Draco's eyes were lit up at the sight of her in a black lace bra and thong to match. She slowly moved closer to him in order to give him his "lap dance". She moved up and down him slowly to make him feel the same way she felt while he was streaking. He decided that since he was the one getting the lap dance he had every right to touch her, so he slowly moved his hands to caress her bare bottom. She shivered at first, but then went along with it. He moved his hands up her back in order to unhook her bra. She continued to let him take it off her. Draco slowly began to message her freshly exposed breasts. He went towards her and began to lick and fondle her nipples. She let out a small moan.

"Ohh!"

She began to get closer and was now sitting on his lap with nothing on at all. She could feel he was excited but didn't think anything of it. He leaned closer and kissed her soft tender lips. She wanted to turn away, but something was keeping her there. She kissed him back and soon she was underneath him on the ground. He had taken off his robe and was completely naked with his extremely large erected penis sticking out. He moved his hand down her stomach and onto her thigh. He slowly moved his hand up her thigh and onto her womanhood. He shifted down and grasped onto her hips while his mouth and tongue made there way into her. Hermione shuddered as he began to eat her out slowly. She let out a soft moaning noise that told Draco he was giving her pleasure she had never felt before.

"Ohh yes!" she yelled as he moved his tongue around inside of her.

After she was completely wet, he slowly moved his body up hers and placed himself into her. She shuddered and let out a moan. He began to thrust into her harder each time. Now Draco was moaning and yelling

"Ohh yes…you are so tight! Ohh yes!"

Then she yelled out "Harder, Harder! Ohh Draco give it to me harder and deeper!"

He didn't think twice as he lifted her leg behind her head, which made her cry out in pleasure.

"Yes Draco Yes!"

He drove himself deeper and harder then he had ever done before and she came so suddenly.

"OH MY GOD DRACO! OH MY GOD YES!" she screamed out.

He still wasn't ready so he continued to thrust into her harder in attempt to make her come again. She did, but just before Draco came.

"HERMIONE! Oh yes you're so good! YES HERMIONE!"

"DRACO OH MY GOD YOUR…OH MY GOD YES, YES, YES!"

They both came and Draco came inside of Hermione just before he pulled himself out.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't think you could be so good!" they both laughed.

Hermione performed a cleaning spell and they both fell asleep in each other's arms naked and happy.


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3- The Morning After

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling content and happy. That was until she realized whom she woke up next to. She got up and started shouting.

"No, No, No, NO…What did I do?"

The shouting awakened Draco.

Laughing he said, "Hey that's not what you were saying last night. It sounded more like Yes, Yes, Yes, YES Draco come inside of me! Yes!"

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

"Yea you said that too." He laughed.

"What did I do?"

She ran from the common room where she slammed the door shut. She jumped into the shower scrubbing herself extra hard. _"How could I have don't that?"_ she asked herself. _"Was I that drunk?"_ She got out of the shower threw her hair in a ponytail and changed into her jeans and red sweater. Then she headed off to breakfast with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall.

"Hermione…hey Hermione" Ron yelled while stuffing his face with food. "Come sit over here Hermione" he continued to yell.

She sat down between two of her best friends and sighed.

"What's up Hermione, you look upset?" Harry asked with concern. "Don't tell me it's Malfoy…if he did anything to you…I swear I will…" Harry started to get angry.

"No, No it's not Dra…I mean Malfoy. I am fine really. Don't worry about me." She replied.

"Well if you say so." Ron said continuing to shove eggs and toast down his throat.

But Harry wasn't fooled, he realized that Hermione had almost called Malfoy by his first name but decided not to say anything.

"So I was thinking since this is our last year and we are allowed to visit Hogsmead whenever we want, we should go. Just the three of us…It would be fun right?" Harry asked.

"Actually I have some work to do, but you can go without me okay?" Hermione suggested.

"Work? What work? We just finished our first week back in school. How much work could you possibly have already?" Ron asked.

"Well if you must know, I have an essay due for Muggle Studies about how the Internet helps muggles in their everyday life." She stated.

"But your parents are muggles Hermione. Why do you still insist that you take that class?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…I guess I like looking at my old life from a wizarding point of view." She stated. "Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

Hermione walks out of the Great Hall and heads for her common room in hopes that Draco was not there.

"She's a crazy one she is…work on the weekends! Ha never!" Ron and Harry laughed.

Yet again Hermione wasn't so lucky, for there was Draco sitting on the couch by the fire reading a book.

"Ahh…Granger have you come back for more? I hear I'm pretty good. And you weren't bad yourself." Draco pointed out.

"No…I just came to my room to get a book, but while we are on the subject what exactly did happen last night?" she asked.

"What you don't remember?" he asked

"Well all I remember is drinking a lot of Fire Whiskey and starting a game of truth or dare, but after that I completely forget everything." She replied.

"Maybe this will help remind you!" he said while turning on the song "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well" Draco began "you gave me a lap dance to this song, and it was mighty good at that." He laughed.

"Oh my God…I didn't? Did I?" she turned bright red.

"Oh yes you did. And you also told me that you wanted to loose your virginity to me. So your wish was my command. And for once I must agree with you Hermione because that was one brilliant shag."

Hermione couldn't take what she had just heard. _"I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy? " _she thought. _"This can't be…oh no!"_


	4. The Unknown Kindess

Chapter 4- The Unknown Kindess

After finding out the news she had just lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy she was a little upset. Not because she didn't want to loose it to him, oh she did, but what would the reaction of Ron and Harry be when they found out. She headed for her only sanctuary, the library. It was a little after ten in the morning and her day was not starting very well. _"It's Saturday, hopefully no one will be in the library."_ She said to herself. She was right not a soul except for a man in a black cloak sitting in the corner with books sprawled around him. _"Professor Snape" _she thought. _"What is he doing here?" _She tried to slip into her favorite spot under the window, but Professor Snape caught her at once.

"Now what might I ask you are doing here on a Saturday morning, Miss Granger?" he sneered. "Don't you have any trouble you want to get into with you two sidekicks Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

"Well actually I needed a place to think so I came here instead, thinking of course no one would be here on a Saturday morning. But I guess I was wrong." She stated.

"It seems as though you were, Miss Granger. How does it feel to be wrong?" he laughed.

Hermione was angry but embarrassed at the same time.

"Well…I am sorry. I will leave if you'd like." She said.

"_I should let her leave."_ Snape thought to himself. _"But she does look upset… alright she can stay." _He decided.

"No you may stay as long as you do not disturb me, Miss Granger." He said.

"Oh I promise I wont!" she jumped up.

The thought of having to go anywhere else other than her sanctuary, the library, was too much for her.

"I swear you won't even know I am here!" she said.

"_I hope not."_ Snape thought to himself. _"Wait did I just think that? Get that out of your head Severus she is a student and a bratty one at that."_ He thought again.

"Thank you." She said, which broke Snape's thinking.

"Um your welcome Miss Granger." He replied back.

"_Oh my…why am I being so civil towards her?"_ he thought.

"_Why is he being so kind to me?"_ Hermione thought to herself. _"Oh well now I can read."_

The day went on with out Professor Snape or Hermione saying a word to each other after their first conversation. Hermione sat content in her chair reading her favorite book for the hundredth time, _Hogwarts, A History_. All of her thoughts of that morning had somehow been pushed away as she read. Snape sat on the opposite side of the room trying to concentrate on his lesson plans he was working on, but was having a very hard time doing so.

"_Why do I keep thinking about her?"_ Snape thought to himself. _"She is a student, yet she will be graduating this year. Wait no… stop it Severus she would never be interested anyway. You are just a mean, old, Potions teacher with nothing to offer her."_

"_Why does he keep looking over here?"_ Hermione thought to herself._ "Although I must admit there is something about him that is kind of well…nice." _She thought again. _"No what am I thinking? He's a teacher! I definitely need to get out of here."_ She thought. At that she stood up and put the book back on the shelf.

"_Where is she going?"_ Snape thought.

"Leaving already?" he asked.

"_Why would he care?"_ Hermione thought.

"Umm…yes I just realized I have to talk to…umm Harry about something." She said while walking towards the door.

"Well okay then, see you later Miss Granger." He said with what Hermione thought look similar to a smile.

"Umm thanks professor. See you in class on Monday." She replied.

"_This is the first 'conversation' I have ever had with Snape"_ Hermione thought.

"_That must have been the first civil conversation I have ever had with Hermione."_ Snape thought to himself. _"Oh my I called her by her first name…what am I getting myself into?"_ he thought._  
_Hermione walked out the door towards her common room.

"_That was interesting." _She thought to herself while running straight into Draco Malfoy.


	5. Time to Dance

Chapter 5- Time to dance 

"Ah…Granger…just the person I was looking for unfortunately." Draco said.

"What do you want Malfoy…I am really not in the mood to listen about the other night again" Hermione replied.

"Actually this isn't about the other night…Dumbledore wants to see us. He says we are supposed to come to his office to discuss the planning of the dance coming up." Draco said.

"Oh…okay…well does he want to see us now?" she asked.

"No later" he said sarcastically. "Of course now…and you are supposed to be the top of our class! Ha! You can't even get the simplest of things." He laughed.

"Fuck off Malfoy…I don't need your sarcasm right now" she sighed. "Let's just get to Dumbledore so I can go to sleep."

The two walked through the hallways to Dumbledore's office without saying another word to each other. They reached the entrance and said the password and slowly ascended up the stairs. Draco was the first to knock and was let in by Dumbledore himself.

"Ah…it is nice to see you two again. May I ask how your first week of classes went?" he asked.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"I see…I see…Well I better get to the point." He said. "In one week we shall be having a beginning of term dance, and I would like your first project as Heads of the school to plan it."

They both nodded.

"First you should plan what type of entertainment you are going to have so we can arrange it…then you should probably tell the students what the theme is so they have time to get an outfit and such. Then we should probably have some food and drinks and lastly decorations. Do you think the two of you can handle all of this before the week is over?" he asked.

"Of course, sir. We should have it done in no time at all." Hermione replied.

"Wonderful, Wonderful. Now I shall let you two go, for you have a dance to plan and very little time to do it in. I wish you all the luck." Dumbledore said.

With that the two heads left the office and descended down the stairs into the hallway.

"So I guess that just scratched my sleeping idea." Hermione said. "We should probably start right away so we can get everything done and over with."

"Whatever" Draco said. "You don't actually think I am going to help plan a dance do you?" he laughed. "No I think I will go out to the quidditch pitch and practice instead…Have fun planning the dance!" he yelled over his shoulder while walking towards the nearest exit to go to the pitch.

"OH he makes me so angry sometimes…I swear!" Hermione yelled. "Is it really that hard to help with a few ideas for a dance?" she said to herself while walking towards her room.

* * *

As the week went by Draco was nowhere to be seen. Hermione had planned the entire dance by herself and it was going to be amazing. It was going to be a muggle theme, but the Weird Sisters were going to be playing the music. Ron had asked her to go as his date, but Hermione said she would only go as friends. As much as she liked Ron she didn't want anything to ruin their friendship. Harry had finally gotten around to asking Ginny out and they decided they were going together.

It was Friday night and Hermione was eagerly awaiting the dance to see if everyone liked her work. She met up with Ron at the Gryffindor common room and went down with him, Harry and Ginny. As they reached the Great Hall she could hear the music playing and was getting excited.

"Oh Ginny you are going to have so much fun! I know I did just planning it!" Hermione said while laughing.

"I can't wait to see how everything turned out Hermione" Harry said.

"Yeah me neither…you have been in your room for nearly a week straight. I hope it was worth it!" Ron said.

"Oh I promise you it will be don't worry!" Hermione said. "Now let's go before the party ends!"

They entered the Great Hall and Harry, Ron and Ginny's mouths dropped.

"This is awesome Hermione!" Ginny said.

The hall was decorated with much detail. The walls were painted many colors and there were lights everywhere. It looked exactly like the muggle dance club Hermione had taken Ginny, Harry and Ron to that summer near her house.

"Hey…this looks familiar!" Ron said with confusion.

"Well it should, I made it look exactly like the club we went to this summer…now do you remember?" she asked.

"This is amazing Hermione…I cant believe you planned this all by yourself…thanks to Malfoy." Ron said with disgust.

"Did I hear my name?" Draco asked. "Oh its just you Weasel. So I see you snagged yourself a date…although I would have gone with someone less how should I say this…Dirty?"

"Shut it Malfoy! I'm here with Hermione and not to mention she isn't dirty… I seem to recall you are the one getting with every girl you see. Hermione is not like that." Ron said.

"Oh I wouldn't overestimate her Weasley…am I right Granger?" Draco sneered.

Hermione just sat there blushing.

"I seem to recall the other night when she was giving me a lap dance… and then asked to have sex with me." Draco laughed.

Draco was just about to turn around to leave when he was punched in the face. When he turned to see who did it, he just saw a girl running past him looking like she was about to cry.

"What the hell was that about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah why did you just say that lie about Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Hey I was just telling the truth…she didn't have to punch me." Draco said.

"The truth? What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself, Weasley" Draco said before storming off.

Hermione continued to run until she found an empty classroom where she went in and fell to the floor crying. _"How could this happen to me?"_ she asked herself. _"Am I really a bad person?"_

Just then a man walked into the empty classroom.

"Stupid dance with the stupid students" he muttered to himself.

Just then he noticed a girl lying on the ground crying.

"What the…Miss Granger? Is that you?" he asked.


	6. No This can't be happening!

**A/N**: So i am really sorry it is taking me so long to update. I'm back in school and between that, work and tennis I really dont have much time to do anything. I am really trying to get in as much as I can.Oh and dont worry, I'm really not into the whole HG/SS (unless she goes back in time) so its more of a cute thing rather than a serious relationship...let's just say this story is classified as HG/DM so it will stay like that! So anyways please review I know everyone asks this but it really does make people feel better when you do! Peace out! Jenn

**Chapter 6- No…this can't be happening!**

Draco stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe she punched me. That stupid mudblood! I was only telling them the truth." He said angrily.

He continued to complain about Hermione and her stupid friends while not paying attention to where he was going.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione continued to lie on the ground sobbing.

"What the…Miss Granger? Is that you?" the man asked.

Hermione looked up to see a man wearing a black cloak looking down at her.

"Prof…Professor Snape?" she asked while trying to control her crying. "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"

"This is my classroom, Miss Granger. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I am sorry. I was upset and this was the first room I saw, but I will leave now. I'm sorry for bothering you." She said.

"Before you leave may I ask what happened to make you so upset?" he asked.

"Well um…it's not really important." She said sadly.

"It must have been something if you are in here crying like this." He said. "Was it Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"No…it wasn't them…it was…um…Malfoy." She said while starting to cry again.

At that Hermione couldn't control herself anymore. Memories from earlier that night rushed back to her and she started sobbing uncontrollably, which caused Snape to panic. What was he supposed to do? Snape definitely wasn't one for comforting and here was a girl before him crying her eyes out. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind, he hugged Hermione.

* * *

Draco continued to walk down the hallway when he heard a girl crying in the classroom to his right. He noticed the door was slightly ajar and opened it to find something he never thought he would see. Professor Snape was hugging Hermione Granger while she was crying.

"What is going on here?" Draco asked angrily.

Hermione pulled away from Snape, looked at Draco and stormed out of the room.

"What were you doing with Hermione?" Draco yelled.

"It's not what it looks like Draco." Snape said.

"Well what was it then?" he asked.

"I was coming back from the dance when I heard Miss Granger crying in my classroom. When I came in I noticed she was on the ground and I went over to see what was wrong, and she said it was you Draco. So then I did the first thing I thought would comfort her, I hugged her." He said. "But now my question to you is, what did you do to her to make her so upset?"

"It's…It's none of your business." Draco replied.

He left the room without another word and walked to his room.

* * *

After Hermione left, she went back to her room. On the way, she was thinking to herself about what just happened. _"What was Snape doing?" _she thought to herself. _"And why was Draco so angry when he saw us together? Who knew Snape could be so compassionate."_ She finally arrived at her room feeling a bit happier than before but still a little upset and confused. She said the password and entered into her common room and sat on the couch to read. After a few minutes of reading she felt extremely sick, so she went into the bathroom and immediately threw up.

* * *

Draco walked into the common room and heard Hermione throwing up in the bathroom. He rushed in there to see if she was okay.

"Hermione…Hermione are you okay?" he asked nervously while holding her hair back.

"What…oh yes I'm okay. Wait a minute…did you just call me Hermione?"

she asked.

"Umm…yes I guess I did. Listen I am really sorry for everything tonight. I really shouldn't have told Potter and Weasley about the other night." He said.

"Wait are you sure you are okay?" she asked. "You never apologize to me. What has gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing I just felt bad after seeing you hurt and now in here throwing up. Speaking of which are you sure you are okay? Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"No I feel much better now, but thanks." She replied. "I really should get to be…."

Just before she could finish her sentence, Hermione threw up again in the toilet.

"I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey" Draco said while picking Hermione up. "Come on let's go."

"No really, I'm okay!" she said while struggling to get out of Draco's arms.

"I don't think you are. Come on before you get sick again." He said.

Draco continued to carry Hermione through the castle getting numerous stares and looks. He finally reached the infirmary and dropped her on the nearest bed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled.

"Yes…what is it child?" she asked rushing out of her office.

"Um…well you see Hermione here was throwing up so I brought her here to see if there was anything wrong." He said.

"_You_ brought her here?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes…why?" he asked.

"Well I didn't think you too got along all that well that's all." Replied the nurse.

She rushed over to Hermione to ask her numerous questions about her health.

"Have you had anything abnormal to eat recently?" she asked.

"No I don't think so" Hermione replied.

"How about have you had any other symptoms that you would consider being sick?" she asked.

"Well I have had a headache for the past couple days, but that is about it." She replied again.

"How about have you been sexually active lately?" the nurse asked.

Hermione looked over at Draco and her face turned the color of Ron's hair.

"Well…umm…" She said.

"I think Mr. Malfoy should wait in the other room. Would you please?" she asked turning around to face Draco.

"Uh…yeah I think I should." He said while rushing out of the room.

"Now Miss Granger I am going to ask you again. Have you been sexually active recently?" she asked.

"Umm…yes." She replied.

"Oh I see…well how long has it been since your last period." She asked.

Hermione heart fell…she hadn't even been keeping track lately since she has been so busy.

"I honestly can't remember," she said sadly. "I've been so busy lately that I completely forgot to keep track."_ "What if I am pregnant!"_ she thought to herself.

"I can't be pregnant can I?" she asked the nurse.

"Well don't worry I'm sure you were smart enough to use contraceptives right?" Madam Pomfrey asked nervously.

But Hermione didn't even need to answer, because her face gave everything away.

"Oh no…I didn't even think about that!" she said with nervousness in her voice.

"Well there is a simple procedure I can perform to tell if you are pregnant or not." The nurse replied. "It should only take a few seconds."

She pulled out her wand and said the incantation _"Impregno"_ at Hermione's stomach. After a few seconds a positive sign was suspended above Hermione.

"Does that mean I'm…." Hermione started to say.

"Yes dear, you are pregnant." Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

"No…this can't be happening!" Hermione replied. "I'm only seventeen!"

"I know you are in shock, but may I ask who the father is? Maybe he can be here to comfort you." She replied.

Just then Draco walked in the hospital wing.

**A/N**: Remember make me feel good about myself and review!


	7. The Big News

Chapter 7-

"Hermione is everything okay, you have been in here for a while." He said.

"Um…I don't know about that." Hermione said to the nurse.

Just then Hermione fainted into the bed she was sitting on.

"Hermione…Hermione are you okay?" Draco and Madam Pomfrey asked together.

"Oh dear…this should be interesting." The nurse said to herself. "Mr. Malfoy would you kindly fetch Professor Dumbledore for me?"

"Um…sure but is Hermione going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes she will be fine. Please just go fetch the headmaster."

Draco looked at Hermione before leaving the hospital wing in search of Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry and Ron were walking back from the dance when they saw Draco Malfoy running from the infirmary.

"Watch where your going Malfoy! You almost ran into us!" Ron yelled.

"Not now, Weasley…I'm not in the mood. I need to see Professor Dumbledore right away." Draco said out of breath.

"Why do you need to get there so fast?" Harry asked.

"Well if you must know, Hermione is sick and Madam Pomfrey told me to get the headmaster. Now if you would move out of the way so I can go get him now…" Draco said while tapping his foot impatiently.

"What Hermione is sick? Is she okay? Where is she?" Ron and Harry asked.

"She's in the hospital wing and I'm not sure if she is okay, but I need to get to Dumbledore so MOVE!" he yelled.

Harry and Ron ran into the hospital wing as fast as they could and Draco continued to get Professor Dumbledore.

"Hermione…Hermione…are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ron asked.

"She can't hear you dear." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "She just fainted not to long ago, but she should be fine."

"Oh I hope so!" Harry said to Ron.

The two boys decided to sit around Hermione's bed and wait until she woke from her sleep.

Meanwhile Draco was just arriving at Professor Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password, but knew that Dumbledore was really into muggle candies, so started naming them off the top of his head.

"Milkyways, Kit Kats, Baby Ruth's, Almond Joys, Jelly Bellies, anything!" he yelled.

"Are you looking for me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor! Thank Merlin you're here!" Draco said quickly. "Madam Pomfrey told me to come and get you. I think there is something wrong with Hermione."

"Miss Granger? Is she in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked while walking towards the infirmary.

"Yes. I brought her there earlier because she was throwing up and then when I went back in to see if everything was okay, she fainted." Draco replied.

"Well she is being taken care of I'm sure, so there is no need to worry."

"Your probably right." Draco said.

Draco and Professor Dumbledore continued to walk down the hallways in a quickened pace. After a few minutes they finally reached the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione was slowly awakening from her sleep. Ron and Harry noticed that her eyes were starting to flutter open, so they moved in closer to get a better look.

Just then Draco and Dumbledore walked in the door.

"How is she? Has she woken up yet?" Draco asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Harry asked. "You've done nothing but taunt her from the day we started school. Why to you finally care all of a sudden?"

"That's none of your business Potter." Draco said. "I'm sorry I am finally trying to be a decent person. I guess I will just leave then."

"No Draco…you can stay." Hermione said while sitting up.

Madam Pomfrey rushed towards her to make sure she was doing okay.

"Hermione, you don't know what you're saying, you're still ill." Ron said to her.

"No I know exactly what I am saying, and if you have a problem with it, then maybe you should leave. But Draco can stay for as long as he likes." She said defiantly.

"Fine I'm leaving. I don't want to be here with this." Ron said pointing to Draco. "Harry come on we can come back later, when he's not here."

"Alright. Hermione be careful, and we'll be back soon." Harry said while hugging her.

Ron and Harry walked out of the infirmary and back to the common room.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was watching in the corner of the room. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between Draco and Hermione, but he had a strange feeling.

"Miss Granger I am assuming you feel much better now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes thank you Professor, I feel much better now." Hermione replied.

"Professor I'm glad you're here, we need to talk can you come into my office?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sure Poppy, I'll be right there." He replied.

Dumbledore entered the nurses office and sat down.

"Albus, we need to talk." Madam Pomfrey said. "Hermione is well…"

Meanwhile outside the office Draco and Hermione were talking.

"So did she find out what was wrong?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well…yes she did." Hermione replied.

"And…are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Oh I should be fine…I might be sick every morning but I'll be fine." She replied.

"Well what is it, the flu?" Draco asked.

"No…Um Draco you might want to sit down." Hermione said cautiously.

Meanwhile in Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Hermione is well…pregnant." The nurse said.

Dumbledore just looked shocked. How could the head girl be pregnant? And Hermione for that matter.

"I see…well do you know who the father is?"

Outside the office.

"Draco…I'm pregnant." She said while tears started to collect in her eyes.

Draco just stared at her. He couldn't think of anything.

"Preg…Pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes Draco…and you're the father." She replied.


	8. The Infirmary

**A/N:** Oh man guys...I am really really really sorry for not updating sooner and for not making this longer. I am having such bad writers block right now, and not to mention I've been quite busy...i know i know not an excuse but i am still really sorry and really happy that people are enjoying my story so much that they are bugging me for more...so all i have to say is enjoy what i wrote and when my life isnt _CRAZY_...i will write some more! I promise...Oh and if anyone has any good Draco/Hermione stories they want me to read, let me know i will gladly do it!

Chapter 8- The Infirmary

"What?" Draco asked in confusion.

Just then Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked out of the office.

"I think we should talk about this later, alone in the common room." Hermione said noticing the two adults leave the office.

"Okay, we definitely need to talk later." He replied while getting out of his seat and walking to the door.

"Bye Hermione, feel better!" hewhispered before leaving the room.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were now standing next to Hermione's bed in the infirmary.

"Hermione dear, are you feeling any better?" Madame Pomfrey asked with concern.

"Yes actually I am, and I was wondering if I would be allowed to go back to my dormitory now?" she asked.

"Well seeing as you are awake and feeling better, I don't see why not." The nurse replied. "But please rest while you are there and don't get yourself into any stressful situations."

"I promise I will relax. Thank you Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"Wait Miss Granger before you leave I would like to let you know that once you are feeling better I want you to come to my office so we can discus this situation. Possibly tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um…sure Professor." She replied. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

With that, Hermione walked out of the infirmary towards her dormitory. Upon reaching the portrait she said the password.

"Dragonfly." Hermione said.

"Oh hello Miss Granger, are you feeling any better? I saw Mr. Malfoy race you out of here earlier." Sir Lancelot asked.

"Yes thank you. Can I please go rest though?" she asked.

"Ah! But of course, I am sorry for keeping you waiting." The painting replied and opened to reveal the common room with Draco sitting on one of the couches anxiously awaiting her return. As soon as Hermione entered the room he stood up and rushed to her.

"Hermione, Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I think we need to talk." She replied.

"I agree. Why don't you come over here and sit down." Draco replied and motioned towards the nearest couch. So Hermione followed his lead and sat down next to her ex-enemy and now new father to her…their child.

PS...Don't forget to review...even if it is to say you want more...atleast I know you will be enjoying it! Peace out everyone Jenn


	9. The First Kiss

Chapter 9 -The First Kiss

"I wonder what is really up with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

The two boys were anxiously waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Ginny to come back from the dance. They were hoping she knew some information about Hermione, considering they are best friends.

"I'm not really sure actually, but she was acting really strange around Malfoy today." Ron replied.

Just then Ginny entered the common room and Harry and Ron bombarded her with questions.

"Ginny, Ginny! Where have you been? Have you talked to Hermione yet?" the two boys asked at once.

"Whoa, Whoa! Hold on…first of all, I've been at the dance all night. Second of all, what's up with Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"We're not sure, that's why we are asking you." They replied. "She's been in the infirmary almost all night!"

"What? Why is she there? And wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you two be sitting beside her bed?" she asked.

"Well we were there, but so was Malfoy…."

"MALFOY? What was he doing there?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, but when Hermione woke up she said he could stay, and that if we had a problem with it, then we should leave." Ron replied. "So we did."

Ginny was confused by this. Why would Hermione, of all people, want Malfoy to stay with her in the hospital wing?

Meanwhile back in Draco and Hermione's common room.

"So have you thought about what you are going to do about our…situation?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well what I mean is, are you going to have the baby?" he asked.

"Of course I am going to have our baby Draco! It's not the baby's fault, why should it have to pay for our drunken mistake?" Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry, listen I was only trying to get your view on things. Personally I'm against abortions completely. I just wasn't sure how you felt about things." Draco replied.

"Oh. Well I am against abortions too. So what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" Draco asked.

"No, but he wants to talk to me tomorrow. He already knows about the baby, but no one knows about you. Well at least I haven't told anyone about you. Although I think Dumbledore suspects something." Hermione replied.

"Well I haven't said anything to anyone either, except Weasley, which I am really sorry about." Draco replied.

"Draco why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? It seems like just yesterday you were calling me a mudblood, and now you are talking to me like none of that ever happened." Hermione replied.

"Listen I know I've been an asshole to you, but now that my father is out of the picture, I am finally free to do whatever I want." Draco said. "The only reason I was ever really mean to you was because if my father ever found out how I really felt about you, there would have been hell to pay."

"Wait what do you mean 'How I really felt about you'?" she asked.

"Well for a long time, I've liked you a lot. I mean what's not to like about you Hermione? You're smart, pretty and nice. You're perfect." Draco replied.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." She replied. "I may be smart, but that's only because I hardly have any friends and I spend all my time in the library reading. And I am most definitely not pretty, plus I can be quite mean to people. I am no where near perfect."

"But to me you are. I love the fact that you read and need to learn. I love your gorgeous brown hair and I love that you speak your mind." Draco replied. "To me you are the most perfect person. And I know your probably thinking I am being really out of character but this is the real me. The person you saw before was not me at all."

There was silence in the room before Draco spoke again.

"Maybe we should keep the baby, together. My father isn't around anymore so we don't have to worry. Let's tell people that we are together, and that I love you." He said.

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait, you love me?" she asked.

"Yes…Hermione I love you. Will you…."

Draco was just about to finish his question when there was a knock on the common room door.

"Hermione, it's me Ginny! I need to talk to you can you let me in?" she asked.

"Um sure. Wait just one minute!" Hermione yelled.

She began to say something to Draco, but he silenced her with a kiss and told her they would finish talking later.

"Goodnight" he said before walking towards his room.

"Goodnight" she whispered back.

Hermione walked towards the door and proceeded to let Ginny through. She noticed Harry and Ron behind her.

"Wait, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you two." Hermione said while pointing to the boys. "You really hurt my feelings today, so why don't you just go back to your rooms."

"Hermione…but…" Ron started to say.

"Listen boys, I think Hermione is right. You should go back to your rooms. I'll be back later." Ginny said.

"Fine, but we want to talk to you eventually Hermione." Harry said while walking away with Ron.

After the door closed, Ginny began to speak.

"So what has been up with you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Um nothing really, why what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh don't give me that, the boys told me about you being in the infirmary and Draco being there with you." Ginny replied. "So what is really going on?"

"Alright, I am going to tell you something that you must promise on your life you will never repeat." Hermione said.

"Oh trust me, I am your best friend. I would never tell a soul, not even Harry or Ron."

"Okay so here is what happened." Hermione began. "One night I was sitting in the common room reading a book when Draco came in with some fire whiskey and asked if I wanted to join him. And since I've never tried it, as you know… I decided I would have a little bit. Well a little bit turned into two bottles, which then turned into a game of truth or dare. I can't exactly remember the rest of the night, but from what I was told Draco and I had sex. And now…" Hermione tried to hold back her tears. "And now… I'm pregnant."

She couldn't control herself any longer. Hermione began to cry in front of Ginny, while Ginny looked on in confusion.

"You're…you're pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and now Draco is being all nice to me. He even told me he loved me." Hermione replied.

"Wait…now Draco Malfoy is in love with you? And you are going to have his child?" Ginny asked.

"Um…yeah I guess that's about right." Hermione replied.

"Oh my gosh. When did this all happen?" Ginny asked.

"A few weeks ago we had sex, but today I found out that I am pregnant." Hermione said.

"Listen this is a lot to take in especially in one night. You should go rest and we can talk about this tomorrow." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Yeah you're probably right." She replied. "I am a little tired."

"That's what I thought. Come get me tomorrow around lunch time and we will talk more." Ginny said while walking towards the door. "Don't worry Hermione, everything is going to be alright."

"Thanks Gin, I needed that." Hermione replied.

They hugged and Ginny left towards her common room. Hermione closed the door and turned around to see Draco standing behind her.

"Oh Draco, you scared me." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He replied. "I was just wondering if we could finish talking."

"Oh yeah sure not a problem." Hermione replied while sitting down. "You were about to say something before we were interrupted."

"Right. What I was trying to ask you is if…well Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked. "In public and everything."

"Oh my…" Hermione said shocked. "I…I…. of course!"

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco, of course I will be your girlfriend." Hermione replied.

Draco leaned forward and gave her their first official kiss as a couple.

**A/N:** SoI am really sorry about not updating sooner. I know you probably dont want to hear excuses so i'm not gonna give any! I'll warn you now that the next chapter might not be up for quite a while. Sorry in advanced. I am having a hard time figuring out where I want to go with this story. Eventually it will be finished though so don't fret! Remember to leave me comments...they make me feel good! Peace...


	10. Telling the Boys

**A/N:** Hey everyone I'm back and updating...after about 2 months (sorry about that)! Anyway I really am having a hard time putting all my thoughts into actual words. Hopefully now that I dont have much to do while I'm babysitting everyday I can start to write some more. Especially since I now have a brand new laptop that I take_everywhere _with me lol. I had written some chapters to another story a while ago and I just put them on fanfiction so if anyone is interested you should readmy new story **Changes**. It's got a lot of relationships in it and a bunch of new characters, because Harry's parents and Sirius never died. Also no Voldemort! Yuppie! (and the Malfoy's arent evil). It is basically a really cute AU story and I'm sure a lot of you will enjoy it. P.S. Did I menion there is some Hermione/Draco fluff involved? Anyway on with the story...

Hermione and Draco were in the middle of an intense snogging session when there was another knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Draco asked angrily after being interrupted for the second time today. He slowly made his way over to the door and opened it to find Ron and Harry waiting to enter. "Ugg...Hermione it's for you. Potty and Weasel are here to see you." Draco said with disgust.

"It's Harry and Ron, Draco. Not "Potty" and "Weasel"." Hermione replied while glaring at Draco.

"Fine _Harry_ and _Ron_ are here for you." Draco said with a strained voice.

"Thanks. I can take it from here. Harry, Ron, what are you two doing here?" she asked.

The two boys were in shock. Had Draco just called Hermione by her first name and then have a civil conversation with her? They must be hearing things.

"Earth to Harry and Ron. Are you listening to me?" Hermione replied.

"Wha...What? Oh sorry Hermione. We just wanted to umm...talk to you for a moment." Harry replied and looked towards Draco. "Alone."

"Well... I don't know." Hermione replied. "Oh I guess we can talk for a bit. Draco, would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure. I don't live here at all. Feel free to kick me out whenever you please, again." Draco replied.

"Listen I'm sorry, but this is important. We can finish talking later." Hermione replied as a blush crept across her face.

"Right then. Let me know when you three are done." Draco replied. He decided to have a little fun with the situation. He began to lean in to kiss Hermione goodbye, but was stopped when a wand was directed towards his face. To his surprise Ron had caught him before he acted.

"What do you think you are doing Malfoy?" Ron asked with rage.

Draco smirked. _"Won't they be happy when Hermione tells them our situation."_ Draco thought to himself.

"Draco why don't you just leave." Hermione replied with a glare.

"Fine." was all he said before returning to his bedroom once again so Hermione could tell her friends their "situation".

After Draco returned to his room, Hermione turned around to face to angry wizards.

"What was that about Hermione?" Ron asked, his face as red as his hair. "First the hospital wing and now this?"

"Alright." Hermione began. "The two of you must sit and stay quiet the entire time I tell you the story, or I will stop." The two boys nodded in agreement. "Okay here it goes. After Dumbledore made us Heads, he told us we must be civil towards each other. So we have been, for the most part. Anyway after a while I got to know the real Draco and it turns out he has liked me for a long time but with his father around there was no way he could do anything about it. Now since his father is dead, he is free to do as he pleases and he told me how he felt about me. And now well...we're going out." Hermione finished and looked at Harry and Ron.

The two were in such a state of shock they looked as if they had been petrified.

"Please say something. You're scaring me." Hermione said.

"I...What...Are you sure he's changed Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive." she replied.

"And you like him as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes...Very much." she replied.

"Well I think it's great thin." Harry said with a smile on his face. "What do you think Ron?"

Ron looked furious. "All those times he's called you a mudblood Hermione. Are you just going to forget about that?" Ron asked.

"Well I will never forget Ron, but I've forgiven him for it." Hermione replied.

"Whatever Hermione. I...I need to think about this." Ron replied, and walked out the door.

"Well that went better than I thought." Hermione said.

"Yeah...it did. Don't worry Hermione. I'll talk to Ron. Make him come around." Harry said while hugging Hermione. "I should get going. Good Night, and I'm sorry for being a jerk today."

"Good Night Harry. And thank you for accepting this and not freaking out. You're a great friend and I know you are just looking out for me." Hermione replied. "See you later!"

Harry said while walking out the door. Just as the door closed another opened. "Well that went surprisingly well." Draco said.

Hermione turned around and gave Draco an evil look and slap on the arm. "What the hell were you trying to do by almost kissing me earlier?" she asked with rage.

"Well you see, I wanted to make sure you actually told them about us. That just helped you along the way, not to mention I loved the look on their faces. It was hilarious." Draco replied laughing.

"Never do that again." Hermione replied.

"What…this?" he asked as he captured her lips with his own.

She fought at first and then finally gave in. Draco broke the kiss and smirked.

"No…Get so close but then not kiss me." She whispered with a smile.

They both said their goodnights and went into their separate bedrooms, to get the best nights sleep ever.

The next day Hermione woke feeling very content and quickly realized it was probably because of the events of yesterday. She couldn't believe that she and Draco are a couple and that she was going to have their baby. After telling Ginny everything, and Harry and Ron some things she was tired of talking about the issue and wanted to get back to her school work. Unfortunately today was Saturday and she still needed to talk with Dumbledore. He already knew about the baby, but had no idea who the father was. So today he is going to find out. Although she believed he already had an idea. Hermione walked out of her bedroom into the common room to see Draco sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw her enter he stood and went over to give her a kiss.

"Good Morning sunshine." Draco said to her. "It looks as though you slept well."

"Oh I did." Hermione replied. "But what are you still doing here? I thought you would have been at breakfast already."

"Well actually I figured I'd wait for my beautiful girlfriend to wake up so we could go down together and give the whole school a shock." Draco laughed.

Hermione laughed as well. "Oh I guess we could do that." She replied.

And they set out to the Great Hall hand in hand. They reached the doors and Hermione immediately got nervous.

"Wait Draco. I don't know if I'm ready for this." Hermione said to him.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I will make sure of it." Draco replied. "We have to do this eventually, why not start now?"

"Alright, here goes nothing." The two grabbed each other's hands and opened the door to the Great Hall. As soon as the door opened Hermione noticed everyone's eyes on them.

They walked in the hall, everyone silent, and Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear. "You'll be fine don't worry. Remember I love you and I'll meet you in the hallway after breakfast."

After his words of encouragement they departed to their separate tables. Draco to Slytherin, and Hermione to Gryffindor. Hermione noticed people had begun to talk more since they opened the door but it was considerably more quiet than usual.

Remember to Review! and read my new story!


	11. Facing Dumbledore and the school

Chapter 11- Facing Dumbledore...and the School

Ginny had been sitting at the Gryfinndor table when Hermione came into the Great Hall. She waved her over so that she wouldnt have to sit alone. Sha also wanted to talk to Hermione about last night, because the boys had come back into the common room and went straight into their bedrooms. Well basicallt Ron had, and Harry had followed to make sure he didnt do anything rash and stupid. Hermione saw Ginny and went to sit next to her but not before Draco had whispered something into her ear. Ginny had noticed that she and Draco were indeed holding hands in front of the entire Hogwarts population and felt proud that Hermione was bringing the realtionship out.

"Hermione...hey over here." Ginny said to her.

"Hey Ginny. Good morning." Hermione replied. "Wait where are the boys?"

"Um...I'm actually not really sure. Ron came storming into the common room last night and before I could ask any questions Harry was chasing after him to their room." Ginny replied. "So I am assuming it didnt go so well with those tow last night?"

"Actually Harry was fine with it. He told me as long as I trusted Draco he would too." Hermione replied. "But Ron on the other hand..."

"Trust me I can only imagine." Ginny replied.

"Yeah...he definintly didnt take it too well." Hermione stated. "And now look...I'm going to be the talk of Hogwarts for the next year. All because I'm going out with Draco Malfoy."

"So it's true?" Lavender asked.

"What?" Hermione replied.

Lavender was sitting a few seats down from Ginny and Hermione and was listening in on the whole conversation.

"So it's true you are going out with _the _Draco Malfoy?" Lavender asked with a smile.

"Um...yeah I guess I am going out with _the_ Draco Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"Ohh...this is so good!" Lavender replied. "I cant wait to tell Parvati!"

"Wait Lavender...please don't tell a lot of people." Hermione said desperatly. "I dont want _everyone_ to know."

"Oh don't worry Hermione they already have an idea seeing as the two of you came in here holding hands. And then he whispered in your ear." Ginny stated.

"So how long have you been going out?" Lavender asked.

"Um...can we change the subject now?" Hermione asked.

"You can change it all you want, but dont worry I _will_ find out." she replied. Then she got out of her seat to tell the world what she had just found out.

"Oh great...now everyone really will know by the end of the day." Hermione said while buttering a piece of toast.

She finnished her breakfast and left the Great Hall to meet with Draco. He noticed she was leaving and excused himself from his table as well.

"Well that went well." Draco said to her.

"Ha thats what you think. Lavender Brown just found out about us so by the end of the day the entire world will know we are going out." Hermione laughed.

"That doesnt bother me. Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Well I dont know. I'm not used to people really paying any attention to me. I'm just the bookworm, muggleborn, Granger who is friends with Harry Potter. No one really pays me any attention." Hermione said sadly.

"Now how could that be?" Draco asked. "You're gorgeous! People are stupid to not pay attention to you. But hey...more for me!"

Hermione laughed and Draco kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You are all mine now." Draco replied.

"And you Draco Malfoy are all mine!" Hermione replied kissing him back.

"Hey you should really be getting to Dumbledore's office. You told him you would come talk to him after breakfast today." Draco said. "Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Oh I forgot...yeah that would be great." she replied.

Draco took her hand and they started walking towards Dumbledore's office. As soon as they got there Draco kissed her and told her he would meet her in their common room after her meeting. She faced the statue in front of her and asked to speak with Dumbledore. They statue sprung to life and moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase slowly moving upwards.

"Wait. How did you do that?" Draco asked. "I had to sit here and go through all the names of muggle candies to try to open it. And you just come here and ask it to move and it does."

Hermione laughed. "All you have to do is ask to see Dumbledore and the statue will let you in, silly."

"Oh." Draco looked disapointed. "I guess I'll try that next time."

"Alright I will talk to you later." Hermione replied and began to walk up the steps.

"See you." Draco replied.

As soon as Hermione made her way up the steps she was in front of a door.

"Come in Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said through the door.

Hermione walked in and sat down in the seat across from Dumbledore.

"So...um...you wanted to talk to me about my situation?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Yes. Now Miss Granger I want to let you know we will do everything in our power to help you with the baby. That is if you still would like to keep it." Dumbledore said.

"What yes, of course I am still keeping the baby!" Hermione said a bit too forcefully.

"Right of course...I figured as much. I just wanted to make sure." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didnt mean to get mad at you. It's just you're the second person to ask me that and I makes me about every doing something to a child that innocent." she replied.

"I quite agree Miss Granger. But now onto more inportant matters. As you are still a student, we can perform checkups for you at the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey is a very talented mediwitch and I believe she was in the maternity ward a few years before she started here. I would also like you to not tell many people about the baby for the time being. We can help you conceal your looks until we feel it is the right time to let the school know. I would also like to ask you who the father is." Dumbledore said.

"Well...the father is Draco Malfoy." she said timidly.

"As I assumed." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Wait you knew?" she asked.

"Well I knew something was up when Mr. Malfoy brought you to the hospital wing and then came and got me looking very upset." he replied.

"Right." was all Hermione could say.

"And as for you Head Girl position..." he started to say but was interupted by Hermione.

"Wait Professor am I going to get into trouble for this? I can't lose my Head Girl badge...I just can't!" she said while looking very upset.

Dumbledore laughed. Hermione began to look very nervous. _"Why is he laughing?"_ she thought to herself.

"Calm down Miss Granger. I was only going to offer you give up the position because you are going to have so much on your mind. But if you wich to continue with it, be my guest. I can see from this that you dont plan on giving it up though." he said.

"Oh dont worry, I can handle it. I promise!" she said quickly.

"Alright that is all I wished to discuss with you. You may leave now. And remember if you need anything just let me know. Oh and one more thing. I will be informing all your professors about the baby so if there are any problems you may see them as well." he said.

"Thankyou Professor." Hermione replied and walked out of his office to her common room.

On her way back to the common room she walked right into someone.

"Watch it mudblood." Pansy Parkinson said to her.

"Um excuse me for not moving out of the way for you." Hermione spat.

"By the way, this rumour about you and Draco better not be true." Pansy said to her. "He is mine. And always will be."

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Pansy, but Draco and I _are_ together and there is nothing you can do about it!" Hermione replied with a smile.

"I just wait mudblood...you will get it." Pansy said before walking off.

Hermione pushed the encounter to the back of her mind and entered into the common room.

"Draco. I'm back!" Hermione yelled throughout the common room.

But no one answered. "Hmm I wonder where he could be?" Hermione thought to herself. She checked his bedroom and noticed a person lying on the bed. "Asleep...figures." she thought. She pulled up the covers and got under and snuggled next to him. He shifted slightly and drapped his arm over her until he realized what was going on and woke with a start.

"Who...What...oh Hermione you scared me." he said to her.

"Hermione laughed. "Sorry, but you looked so peaceful sleeping here so I thought I would come join you."

"Oh I dont mind." he said pulling her closer. "So how did everything with Dumbledore go?" he asked.

"Everything went well actually. He already figured you were the father, and said he didnt want the school to know about the baby until the time was right so he is going to help me conceal my bump from the school." she said. "He also told me I could get checkups from Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing instead of going to St. Mungos which is nice."

"Well I'm happy everything went well." he replied. He gave her a kiss on the lips and held her close to himself. He placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know me either. Who knew I'd get knocked up while I was in school...by my enemy." she replied laughing.

But Draco did not laugh.

"Hermione I am really sorry about everything I did and said to you." Draco said sadly. "There really is no excuse for my actions and when we have our baby I will never have it grow up like I did."

"Dont worry Draco. That was the past. This is now. And now you treat me like a queen and I love you for it." she replied. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Not to mention, you are going to be the best father a baby could ask for." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate it and I love you too!" Draco said before hugging her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"So how about some lunch. And then we can go talk a walk around the lake." Hermione said. "It's actually really nice outside today. We should take advantage of that."

"Sounds good to me. Let me go get changed and I will meet you in the common room." Draco replied.

She walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. Draco walked out a few minutes later and they made their way towards the Great Hall for another encounter with the school.

A/N: Well this is mighty quick...my second chapter in two days! I hope you enjoyed it...it only really took me an hour or two to write so i didnt edit it too much. I hope everyone is checking out my new story Changes (it can be found within my profile)...and remember to leave messages! I enjoy getting emails and everytime some leaves a message it alerts me! Thanks a bunch 3 Jennifer


End file.
